On friendly terms
by The sweetheart
Summary: Just moved in the apartment Yamis parents had given him. Something happens that both teens don't know how to reach to it. Puzzleshipping!


Where the hell did this come from?  
I one minute I was just reading a manga and the next my thoughts wandered off and I was opening a new file and started to write.  
Well this is my first time writing in Yugis pov, so be nice. I hope you enjoy it. :)  
It will probably be a one-shot.

_On friendly terms _

It all started with taking a shower. Yami my best friend since we were mere toddlers, now we shared an apartment, gift from his parents to us for University.  
I went in the shower and let the water wash over me. My wild star-shaped hair flattening under the warm water.  
Closing my eyes I relaxed until I heard the bathroom door open. As I opened my innocent amethyst eyes, I saw a man that looked a lot like me, yet totally different.  
He was tall, muscular, dripped pure sex. He had the same hair as mine black in the middle which ended with red tips and blond bangs that covered his sharp tanned face, also he had three blond bangs shooting up in his hair like electricity, which I don't have.  
I was his opposite. I was short, skinny and my face was round, and my eyes were large, giving me the appearance of a mere child.  
His red eyes were looking at me, like I was the pray and he was the predator.  
One second he was standing at the door the next his T-shirt was on the floor, next to his leather pants and boxers and I was trapped between his hands. Leaning back on the tiles, his hands on either side of my head, I felt trapped, yet not. I should have been scared, tried to reason with him, to push him away. But I didn't do that. Every action, every touch, felt so good, it should have made me uncomfortable, even grossed out. But it didn't.  
„Yugi." my name fell from his full red lips like he was telling Gods name. It felt so pleasant.  
Than his head leaned closer to mine, titling it just enough for our noses to brush and than his lips to touch mine.  
It was like a million fireworks exploded in my body. All the tension, any thought I had previously had, had left my body, leaving my mind blank, only relishing on the sweet sensation my best friend was giving me.

Yes my best friend, Yami, my support. Through the years it never has occurred to me that something like this could happen. I always though of him as a big brother, but my feeling for him go beyond that and I only realize it now.  
As he kissed me, our lips molded together, moving in perfect sync. Closing my eyes, my arms wrapped them selfs around Yamis wrist pulling him closer.  
His hands fell from the wall and cupped my cheeks bringing our faces closer if possible.  
His tongue brushed my bottom lip and that made my heart beat faster and I let out a moan. He growled at that and pushed his tongue past my lips, to explore my mouth. Than he gave out a pleasant sigh, our tongues wrapping around each other, sharing our saliva.  
It was completely unexpected, his hands left my cheek to cup my bottom. Lifting me up I wrapped my legs around his wrist and my arms around his neck. When breathing became a issue we separated. We both had a red blush dusting our cheeks as we panted hard. Suddenly his hands squeezed my ass cheeks making me moan and tittle my head. Yami wasted no time and attacked my neck, licking, biting, sucking. It felt so good. Suddenly I felt something brush against my ass and realization hit me, and a wicked smile spread on my face. I had made Yami this hard, I had made him louse control. Pride swelled inside my chest.  
„Yugi, what are you doing to me?" he whispered in my ear than nipped at it. Brining a moan out of me. Who knew my ears were so sensitive?  
Yami continued to bite and lick his way down my jaw, than my neck and than my chest. Upon reaching a nipple, he licked it making me gasp and moan. Than he bit the nub gently and than circled it with his tongue. One of his hands slapped my ass cheek and than moved to play with the other nipple. My erection jerked between our stomaches, leaking pre-cum.  
„You like that don't you?" he whispered and with his other hand slapped my other cheek. A strangled moan left my lips, which were claimed a second later by his. Our tongue fought for dominance, and his won. Giving up, I let him explore my mouth, tasting me.  
I heard him moan and his hand that had been playing with my nipple traveled down my stomach until it reached my very hard member.

A scream echoed though the foggy room, and it took me a few seconds to understand that it was mine. Yami had wrapped his hand around my throbbing member and started to pump it harshly. Moan after moan fell from my lips. And it seemed that was driving him crazy because the next thing i knew I had two fingers shoved in me.  
He wasn't rough, nor gentle, the fingers were slick with something and were trusting in and out of me with a fast and slow pace. It was driving me wild, my cock leaked, Yami stroke it and suddenly white light exploded behind my closed eyes. Wait when did I close my eyes?  
I had no time to think, because Yamis fingers rubbed against something glorious inside me again,making me scream in pleasure and finally let my self go.  
White,hot semen shot though the slit,covering our chests with cum. But it was quickly washed away by the water.  
The fingers slipped out of me and I groaned. Still in a daze after my orgasm, I almost missed what Yami said.  
„Why do you tease me so much?" had asked as his hot, _big,_ throbbing cock entered me. My breath hitched, I could feel him enter me and it hurt!  
A few tears fell down my cheek, but were unseen because of the water. Trying to surpass the tears, I saw Yamis pleased face. His eyes were closed and he had the look of total and utter bliss on his face. It was so breathtaking, but I couldn't breath so it was hard for my breath to be taken away, because it already was!  
As he filled me completely. I took a big gulp of air and let it out. Oh, it felt to nice.  
„I can't..." he didn't finish his sentence, but I knew what he meant.  
„Than don't." I said and than he slipped out of me until the tip was only inside and trusted back in fast and hard. A scream tore though me, as he hit my prostate over and over again. It was so intense,so hot, so...unreal. It wasn't like anything I had ever felt before. It left me in complete mercy to Yami.  
As the tanned teen continued to trust in me, my cock jerked, completely ready for release again.  
Moans, screams, gasps, it was all Yami and he was enjoying it, making me totally embarrassed. But with him it felt so right.  
His trusts became more fast and powerful, he was nearing his end.

Tightening my hands around his neck, I brought him in for a kiss. Our tongues fought, his hand squeezing my cheeks, his thick cock feeling me.  
It was enough to send me over the edge. Arching my back I came a second time and my body went limp.  
I heard Yami moan and suddenly he went still, shooting his load inside me. For the fist time in years I felt full and complete.  
We both panted, trying to catch our breaths. As we opened our eyes , so much emotions were running through them. It was indescribable, that moment. As Yami slipped our of me, I moaned in pain and his hands rubbed my lower back.  
„Maybe I was a little too rough." was all he said. No 'sorry' , or 'can you forgive me Yugi', just this. I didn't know what to do.  
A chuckle escaped my lips and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.  
I shock my head and tried to unhook my legs from around his wrist. But it seemed they were glued there. This time he chuckled and slowly removed my legs, but as they touched the floor, they didn't respond and I fell forward. Yami caught and hugged me close.

„Let's stay friends. It was a spur of the moment thing." he said, but I knew by the tone of his voice, he wasn't telling me something. But I was not going to push him, to tell me something he wasn't ready to confess. Hell, I didn't even know what to say.  
„Okay" was all I said and hugged him.  
Our worlds turned, and it felt good.  
We were just friends. Yes, friends...with benefits.  
I chuckled and he with me. Just standing there under the water as we laughed at the irony of the situation.  
This was the first day of University, and it started out like this.  
I can not wait to see what will happen next. Hmm...could me and Yami do it in one of the classrooms? I licked my lips at the thought and shock my head.  
„Yeah, just friends." I whispered and went on my tip toes, finally regaining strength over my body. I leaned up and kissed Yami and just let our emotions take over us.  
Making us their prisoners.  
„Yeah friends." Yamis said and turned off the water.  
„Mhm, best friends with benefits." I said as he pushed me out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.  
„Yeah benefits." were his last words, as he sealed our lips together again.

**A/N**:  
*Cough* well I don't know what to say. So...just review please. :)

I think it turned out okay. It was really on the spur of the moment thing.

Anyway hope you enjoyed it!

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
